Au Revoir
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Il parait que quand quelqu'un part, un autre prend sa place. Il se peut aussi que quand quelqu'un arrive il faille qu'un autre parte. Deathfic Prof/Panda.


**Finalement j'ai eu de l'inspiration donc cette fic sera la vrai dernière fiction que je poste avant de partir en vacances ! xD Ainsi donc une death fic m'a été demandée, j'ai choisi les personnages du Prof et du Panda (qu'elle originalité félicitations Marion… -t'es qui toi ? –bah la petite voix dans ta tête abrutie… -owh… me les brises pas dans l'intro au moins…) Donc sortez les mouchoirs et… bah je vous souhaiterais bien d'aimer mais… voilà quoi je ne vais pas vous demander d'aimer une mort xD.**

**Enjoy (?) !**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Maître Panda avait-il un très mauvais pressentiment ? Et cet orage qui avait privé Paris d'électricité… Raah.

Les pleurs du Geek en manque de jeux l'empêchait de réfléchir, depuis quand avait-il ce pressentiment déjà ? Plusieurs jours ? Depuis que le Prof avait commencé à ne plus sortir de son laboratoire qu'une fois par jour pour prendre des provisions afin de tenir toute la journée dans son labo… Le Hippie lui avait même confié qu'il avait vu un genre de pot de chambre qu'utiliserait le scientifique afin de ne même plus avoir besoin de sortir de la pièce pour aller aux toilettes, et comme il disposait déjà là-bas d'un lavabo, c'était amplement suffisant pour se laver. Inutile de sortir pour ça donc. Mathieu ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. Ni lui ni les autres d'ailleurs. Apparemment il était le seul que le comportement de son ami peinait. Le podcasteur faisait des allers retours devant la télévision éteinte en s'arrachant les cheveux : son nouvel épisode devait sortir aujourd'hui ! Il fallait absolument que le courant revienne !

Maître Panda fini son lait aux extraits de bambou et se leva, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être passer voir le Prof pour comprendre son isolation soudaine. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa doucement.

''Prof, c'est moi ouvre.''

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans succès : elle était fermée à clef. Insistant encore un moment et ne recevant aucune réponse le panda redescendit et s'adressa à Mathieu qui tournait toujours en rond

''Mathieu, t'as pas un double des clefs du labo du prof ?''

''Nan, j'ai pas les doubles des clefs de vos lieux de boulot, c'est le deal : vous bossez bien et en échange je vous fou la paix. D'ailleurs fou moi la paix.''

''Oh, ok. Je m'inquiète quand même, ça fait un moment qu'on l'a vu.''

''Et alors ? J'ai pas le temps je dois trouver une solution pour l'épisode là !''

La boule au ventre, Maître Panda retourna tenter sa chance au laboratoire. Frappant, encore et encore, frappant toujours plus jusqu'à en avoir mal au poignet et à la main, ne recevant jamais la moindre réponse, sa détresse lui fit verser quelques larmes.

''Prof, s'il te plait ouvre, je t'en prie je veux juste savoir si tout vas bien, laisse-moi entrer !''

Sa détresse se transforma en tristesse et sa tristesse en colère, voir en fureur contre cette putain de porte qui lui bloquait le passage alors que c'était un simple panneau en bois !

Un simple panneau de bois…

Le Panda prit son élan et se jeta sauvagement contre la porte, une fois, deux puis trois et à la quatrième fois elle céda dévoilant une pièce sombre et malodorante. Au fond de la pièce une masse blanche et froissée se soulevait lentement, un peu trop lentement au goût de l'homme au kigurumi qui s'approcha pour découvrir le Prof, faible peut-être malade ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… du sang. Il y a du sang partout.

''Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!''

''C'est… le juste retour… des choses. Je vais là où… tout le monde aimerais… là où tout le monde aimerais me voir.''

''M-Mais non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu partirais ?!''

''Je n'ai plus… ma place… parmi vous. Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Quand quelqu'un part, un autre… prend… sa place… Il n'a même pas attendu que je sois parti… pour me remplacer. Je ne m'en fais pas… je n'ai rien fait, rien… rien accomplit… on ne remarquera même pas que je suis parti…''

''Moi je le saurais ! Moi j'aurais mal ! Je ne t'ai jamais remplacé, beaucoup de fans demandent ton retour ! ils… ils t'aiment ! Ils ne t'oublient pas, on a besoin de toi !''

''Non, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un looser comme moi… Et de toute façon… il est… trop tard…''

Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Le Panda n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et cherchait d'où pouvait provenir autant de sang.

''Ne cherche pas… ce n'est pas beau à voir… Je n'avais qu'un cutter émoussé sous la main, il m'a fallu… beaucoup insister… Et ça fait… très mal…''

Prenant les poignets de son ami dans ses mains pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, le chanteur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas menti, les coupures étaient profondes, désordonnées et absolument pas nettes, preuve qu'il avait dû s'acharner pour se détruire lui-même. Le Prof leva les yeux vers l'homme au kigurumi

''Tu sais… je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… d'avoir… d'avoir pris ma place. Tu as… du talent… un talent que… je n'aurais jamais…''

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard il ne respirait plus. Maître Panda prit le corps de son ami dans ses bras, murmurant des ''non…'' tremblants, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La lumière revint, éclairant l'animal qui serrait le corps inanimé de son ami contre lui, le trempant de larmes, tachant son beau kigurumi du rouge inoxydable du fluide vital dont le scientifique s'était privé. La voix étouffée de Mathieu résonna, venant de l'étage du dessous, hurlant sa joie de pouvoir enfin utiliser internet à nouveau, ignorant tout de ce qu'il se passait à l'instant même dans le laboratoire. Ignorant que non loin de lui, un Panda murmurait sa douleur au creux de l'oreille de celui dont il avait pris la place. Une feuille reposait sur le bureau, juste devant l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait que deux mots dessus. Deux mots simples mais surtout deux mots qui font mal. Il était écrit de la calligraphie fluide et très reconnaissable du prof un simple ''Au revoir''. Mathieu chiffonna la feuille. Maître Panda saisit le cutter. Au revoir.

* * *

**Voilà, ayant mis des musiques tristes pour me mettre de l'ambiance je m'y suis un peu trop mise. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me suis trahi moi-même en écrivant cette fiction mais en même temps voilà, j'ai pu mettre un peu à contribution la douleur que j'accumule depuis quelques temps. J'espère vous avoir touché et j'espère aussi que vous me donnerez une review. Merci de m'avoir lu et… Au Revoir.**


End file.
